Needs A Title
by mystical-infinity
Summary: Virgil falls in love. Not very original but oh well. First TB FicWIP


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a box of thunderbirds trading cards.

Author's note: I really need a beta so if anyone's interested please let me know. Also, this is a movie based fic. Oh, and I need suggestions for a title if you can.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil was drawn out of his peaceful slumber by the sound of Alan and Tintin locked in yet another argument. He looked at his watch and saw it was only 6:30am. Groaning, he turned over and covered his head with his pillow. After ten minutes of fidgeting, he abandoned all hope of getting back to sleep. Pulling on his faded jeans and a pale blue t-shirt, he made his way to the kitchen. Virgil walked slowly, distracted by the idea of a new painting floating around in his head.

"Wow, they must really be yelling loud to get you up!" Virgil jumped at the sound of his immediate younger brother's, Gordon, pilot of Thunderbird four, voice. Virgil was notorious for being a very heavy sleeper. Often the only think able to get him up was the sound of the klaxon alarm going off, signalling yet another emergency in need of International Rescue. He looked around to find his oldest brother Scott, pilot of Thunderbird One, sitting at the kitchen table next to his father, Jeff Tracy, head of International Rescue. Gordon was currently perched on the edge on the kitchen counter.

"Here, drink this" Scott said offering him a mug of coffee.

"Thanks" Virgil said, taking a sip of the hot liquid and letting its effects wash over him, whilst sitting up next to Gordon on the counter. "What's going on this time" He asked referring to the argument currently reaching boiling point.

"The usual" Gordon replied "It's Alan's shift on Thunderbird 5 and Tintin doesn't want him to go."

"Oh, right. They have that same argument every time" Virgil paused as an idea formed in his head. "Father, would it be possible for Tintin to go with Alan for his rotation?"

"I don't know, Virgil. Thunderbird 5 is pretty much a solo operation." Jeff answered unsure.

"Virgil's right, Father. I think it would be a great idea! Tintin knows how to handle the operating systems on Thunderbird 5 just as well as Alan. It's not like she'll be in the way." Scott agreed

"And it will stop Alan getting lonely. You know how much he prefers to be around people. And as much as we hate to admit it, Alan's really grown up over the past year." Gordon said, thinking back to how much his younger brother had matured since The Hood attacked Tracy Island

Jeff put his hands up in mock surrender "Alright, alright, I get it. I'm outnumbered. I'll talk to them as soon as they've finished"

"I'm sorry Tintin but this is my job and if you can't accept that than that's just too bad." Alan said storming into the room looking behind him and an equally angry Tintin.

"Alan, Tintin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jeff asked.

"And anyway, I have responsibilities that I can't turn my back on." Alan carried on oblivious to his father's attempts at getting his attention.

"Alan!" Virgil tried

"And it's not fair on John, who hasn't seen his family in person for three months, if I ask him to stay up there longer!"

Gordon put his fingers in his mouth and gave an ear-splitting whistle.

"WHAT!" Alan and Tintin said in unison

"Alan, Tintin, can I see you in my office please?" Jeff asked and walked to his office

"Yes Mister Tracy" "Yes Father" They both followed

Virgil nudged Gordon from his place next to him on the counter "You still haven't taught me how to do that"

Gordon exchanged an amused glance with Scott "It's easy. You just put your fingers like this…"

JEFF'S OFFICE

"I've decided that it will be a good idea for Tintin to go with you on you shift in Thunderbird 5. Your brothers have agreed so it's up to you." Jeff said smiling

"That's great!" Alan said, putting his arm around Tintin.

"We won't let you down Mister Tracy!" Tintin smiled and hugged back in excitement, the earlier argument forgotten.

TBC

Author's note: I know there hasn't really been much Virgil so far in my Virgil based story but I had to put that first to get Alan and Tintin out of the way cos I don't like Alan and John back cos he's awesome. But I promise if you like it so far and want me to continue, there will be lots more Virgil cos I love him. And Gordon cos he's awesome too. And Scott's not that bad either. And… So anyway, please review if you want me to continue. Criticism welcome too, I just want to know what you think.


End file.
